kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Kou
|English VA = |Manga Debut = Chapter 74 |Anime Debut = Episode 39 |Game Debut = }} '''Kou' is the favorite concubine of King Ei Sei. She gave birth to his first child and a daughter, Rei. Appearance Kou is a small-sized girl, She has her hair tied in twin pigtails and wears a hanfu. She is generally viewed as very plain, however, she does have moments of beauty and looks attractive. Personality Kou is a plain and modest girl with low to no self-esteem. She is very shy by nature but her loyalty to Ei Sei is absolute as she cares and believes in him faithfully. In one occasion, while gravely wounded she was able to deliver a message of great importance to Ei Sei, through willpower alone. History Kou comes from a poor merchant family. She was chosen as a young beauty to join the Royal Harem. Story Escape from Zhao Arc King Ei Sei took a liking to Kou and kept inviting her to his chambers night after night as it was expected of him. However, the king wasn't trying to produce an heir with her but was only silent most of the time. Kou, who was initially very startled by the entire situation, gradually started developing feelings for Ei Sei and, after she confessed, the king felt comfortable enough to talked to her about his past. Assassination Plot Arc (...) Third Faction Arc When the Queen Mother was plotting with Ryo Fui against Sei, Kou was fortunate enough to overhear their conversation. Despite being stabbed in the process and nearly losing her life, she managed to inform the king about this plot. Sei deployed his best royal doctors in order to save Kou's life and with their help, she managed to survive. Sanyou Campaign Arc (...) Coalition Invasion Arc At some point, Kou and Sei's relationship became more intimate and, as a result, Kou became pregnant with Sei's child. During the Coalition Invasion, Kou was worried about the fate of Qin and Sei's life and was instructed to abandon Kanyou if things went bad at the Battle of Kankoku Pass. Just before leaving for Sai to make his last stand, Sei visited Kou in her chambers. The two of them shared a moment and greeted each other with the promise to meet again soon after this threat is over. Indeed, when Sei returned victorious from Sai, he visited his beloved, who could no longer restrain her tears upon seeing him. A few months after the end of the war, Kou gave birth to Ei Sei's child, Rei. Both parents and the king's retainers were rejoiced by that event. A year after those events, Kou was seen playing cheerfully with her daughter. State of Ai Arc (...) Western Zhao Invasion Arc Kou was seen snowball fighting with her daughter Rei and You. Abilities Kou is a very kind person. She has the ability to soothe the king's soul by her presence alone. She also has a strong will and great determination, as seen when she stubbornly survived a fatal stab wound in order to notify him about his mother and Ryo Fui's affair. Gallery | |t1 = Manga|t2 = Anime}} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Qin Category:Royal Harem Category:Royal Palace Category:Ei Sei Faction